A lens drive device has been conventionally known in which a photographing lens for a camera that is mounted on a cellular phone or the like is driven. The lens drive device is provided with a lens holder, which holds a plurality of lenses and is moved in an optical axis direction, and a drive mechanism part for driving the lens holder in the optical axis direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-198948). In the lens drive device described in this Patent Literature, a drive coil which is wound around in a square shape is fixed to an outer peripheral side of the lens holder and two drive magnets are disposed so as to interpose the drive coil from both sides in the optical axis direction.
In recent years, in a market of a camera which is mounted on a cellular phone or the like, requirement for making a camera thinner has been further increased and, in order to meet the requirement, requirement for making a lens drive device used in a camera thinner has been also increased. However, in the lens drive device described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, two drive magnets are disposed so as to interpose the drive coil which is fixed to the lens holder from both sides in the optical axis direction. Therefore, when the device is made thinner, a space in the optical axis direction between two drive magnets becomes narrow. As a result, in the lens drive device, when the device is made thinner, it is difficult to secure a required stroke of the lens.